In the field of communication technology, Internet Protocol TV (or Interactive Personal TV, abbr. IPTV), also called as an interactive network TV, is a multi-media communication technology based on the Internet. IPTV uses the basic facilities of a broadband network, uses the domestic TV set or computer as the main terminal device, delivers TV signals through the Internet Protocol (IP), and provides various interactive digital media services including TV for family users.
CDN is a new kind of network architecture, in which the content of the service is distributed to the network “border” that is closest to the user to enable the user to acquire the desired content nearby, thus increasing the operation efficiency of the system. Technically CDN can thoroughly solve the congestion problem of the backbone network caused by huge visit capacity of users and uneven distribution of servers, and meanwhile can increase the rate of accessing a streaming media server by the user and shorten the time for responding to the service request of the user.
In order to ensure the consistence of the content data distributed in different places, the CDN needs to perform synchronization processing on different places after the content data are updated. In the CDN, there is a data synchronization processing manager application module, which is disposed on the service processor of the CDN and is used to execute the task issued by the management side of the IPTV system and to distribute a servable synchronization processing agent to a data synchronization client, and the like. The data synchronization processing agent separated from the service processor is a physical device used to share part of the functions of the service processor, and mainly executes operations such as keeping the heartbeat relationship with the data synchronization client, and performing data synchronization processing with the data synchronization client.
At present, in the content delivery network of an IPTV system, although the data synchronization processing manager and the data synchronization processing agent have been deployed in a distribution mode, however, since only the data synchronization processing manager can obtain the tasks from the management side, data transmission for synchronization initiated by the data synchronization serving side (including the synchronization processing manager and the synchronization processing agent) actively to the data synchronization client still has to be performed only on the data synchronization processing manager.
With the increase of service volume, the number of data synchronization client devices and the data volume of the synchronized messages required by the data synchronization client devices also increase correspondingly, thus causing the original system architecture where all active interfaces can only be triggered by the data synchronization manager performing data synchronization to confront a performance crisis.